Anakin Skywalker
|Naissance=41 ABY, TatooineStar Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir |Décès=4 PBY, Seconde Étoile de la MortStar Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi |Position=*EsclaveStar Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme *Pilote *Padawan *Chevalier JediStar Wars: The Clone Wars *Seigneur SithStar Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith |Affiliation=*Ordre Jedi **Conseil Jedi *République GalactiqueStar Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones **Grande Armée de la République *Ordre Sith *Empire GalactiqueStar Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir **Marine ImpérialeStar Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque ***Escadron de la Mort |Maîtres=* * * |Apprentis=* *Inquisitorius |Espèce=Humain |Sexe=Masculin |Taille=*1m 35 (à 9 ans) *1m 88 (à 20 ans) *2m 02 (en armure) |Armes=*Sabre laser *La Force |Vaisseau=*Chasseur Jedi *TIE Avancé x1 *''Devastator'' *''Executor'' |Véhicule=Module de course }}Anakin Skywalker était un Chevalier Jedi qui servit la République Galactique dans ses dernières années. Pendant la Guerre des Clones, il fut le Maître Jedi de la jeune Togruta Ahsoka Tano. Il devint par la suite le Seigneur Sith Dark Vador, second commandant de l'Empire Galactique derrière son maître, Dark Sidious. Fils de Shmi Skywalker, il fut l'époux secret de la sénatrice Padmé Amidala de Naboo. Il eut deux enfants : Luke Skywalker et Leia Organa. Biographie Rencontre avec les Jedi Garçon esclave sur Tatooine, Anakin Skywalker ne rêvait que d'une chose : parcourir les étoiles et les découvrir toutes à bord d'un vaisseau spatial. Très jeune, il devint pilote de modules de course, des véhicules extrêmement rapides et dangereux. Il était également très bricoleur et servait de mécanicien à Watto, son maître Toydarien. Un jour, alors qu'il a neuf ans, trois étrangers entrèrent dans le magasin dans lequel il travaillait. Il y avait Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks et Padmé Amidala, qui se masquait alors sous le nom de Naberrie. Le trio était à la recherche d'un générateur Hyperdrive T-14, Watto s'affaira donc avec Qui-Gon. C'est là qu'Anakin fit la connaissance de Padmé, qu'il prit d'abord pour un ange à cause de sa beauté. Si ce trio était là, c'est parce qu'ils étaient coincés sur la planète car leur hyperpropulseur était complètement hors-service, ils devaient donc en trouver un nouveau. Mais ne possédant que des dattaries républicaines, qui n'avaient pas cours sur Tatooine, leur meilleure solution restait de parier sur la Classique de Boonta Eve. Mais que parier ? C'est là qu'Anakin sauva la situation. Bien que cela semblait impossible pour son âge, il avait réussi à construire par lui-même un podracer fonctionnel et extrêmement rapide. Il le donna à Qui-Gon, ce qui permit au Maître Jedi de parier à Watto le bolide en plus du vaisseau Naboo avec lequel ils sont arrivés, en échange de l'hyperpropulseur et d'Anakin. Il tenta aussi de parier la mère d'Anakin, Shmi Skywalker, mais le Toydarien n'accepta pas. Départ de Tatooine thumb|left|250px|Anakin quitte sa mère.Anakin remporta la course, et gagna le droit de partir avec le Jedi loin de sa planète sablonneuse. En abandonnant, à son plus grand regret, sa mère. Arrivés sur Coruscant, Qui-Gon, qui était déjà le maître d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, proposa au Conseil Jedi de prendre Anakin sous sa responsabilité en tant qu'apprenti Jedi. Mais cela lui fut refusé tant que l'embargo de la planète Naboo par la Fédération du Commerce serait en vigueur, et surtout, tant qu'Obi-Wan resterait son padawan attitré. Anakin resta donc avec un avenir indécis, alors qu'il s'avérait être l'un des plus grands élus de la Force. Padmé Amidala, frustrée par le Sénat Galactique, décida de retourner sur Naboo afin de faire cesser l'embargo commercial par ses propres moyens. Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan furent chargés par le conseil de la suivre, et Anakin resta avec le Maître Jedi pour sa plus grande joie. Arrivés sur Naboo, Anakin se réfugia avec R2-D2 dans un chasseur N-1 du Palais de Theed, dans lequel Qui-Gon lui ordonna de rester jusqu'à leur retour. Alors que la guerre faisait rage autour de lui et que les deux Jedi affrontaient le Seigneur Sith Dark Maul, Anakin voulut aider le groupe de gardes menés par Padmé, aux prises avec trois droïdekas. Il alluma le chasseur dans le but d'utiliser ses canons pour détruire les droïdes, ce qu'il réussit à faire avant que le pilote automatique ne le fit décoller et s'envoler vers la bataille spatiale qui prenait place en orbite de la planète. Là, avec beaucoup de chance, mais surtout de talent, il arriva à faire exploser de l'intérieur le vaisseau amiral de la Fédération du Commerce. La destruction du vaisseau désactiva tous les droïdes de combat au sol, qui avaient vaincu la Grande Armée Gungan et arrêté l'escouade d'assaut de la reine Amidala à l'encontre de Nute Gunray, le Vice-Roi de la Fédération du Commerce. La victoire était donc à portée de blaster grâce à ce coup de maître qui annihila l'armée droïde, cependant Anakin n'aura rien pu faire pour empêcher la mort du Jedi Qui-Gon des mains de Dark Maul. Obi-Wan, vengea son maître en vainquant le Sith, ce qui lui valut d'être nommé chevalier Jedi. Prêt à suivre les dernières demandes de Qui-Gon, il entreprit de former Anakin, qui, avec l'approbation du Conseil Jedi, devient son padawan. Padawan de Kenobi Dix ans après la mort de Qui-Gon, Anakin était devenu l'un des padawans les plus prometteurs de l'Ordre Jedi. Il reçut alors pour mission, avec son maître Obi-Wan Kenobi, de protéger Padmé Amidala d'éventuelles menaces d'assassinat, car visiblement, quelqu'un voulait la tuer. Quand Anakin la revit, ce fut le coup de foudre. Il se souvenait encore de sa beauté lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée sur Tatooine, et maintenant, il en tombait amoureux. Obi-Wan tenta de le rappeller à l'ordre et Padmé lui fit comprendre que pour elle il restait toujours le petit garçon de Tatooine, mais Anakin était tellement amoureux qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'exprimer ses sentiments pour elle. thumb|right|250px|Obi-Wan et Anakin poursuivent la chasseuse de prime en airspeeder.Durant son sommeil, une chasseuse de primes tenta d'assassiner Padmé en introduisant des insectes véneneux dans sa chambre grâce à un drone. Anakin et Obi-Wan sentirent le danger, et partirent à la poursuite de l'assassin. Après une course-poursuite dans Coruscant en airspeeder, les deux Jedi arrivèrent à la capturer. Mais un autre chasseur de primes la tua aussitôt d'une fléchette empoisonnée avant qu'elle ne puisse avouer quoi que ce soit, puis s'enfuit avec son réacteur dorsal. Obi-Wan fit des recherches sur l'origine de la fléchette, tandis qu'Anakin fut chargé de ramener Padmé sur Naboo et de la surveiller de près. Une fois sur Naboo, Anakin charma Padmé, qui malgré ses sentiments pour lui, décida qu'il n'était pas bon d'entretenir une telle relation. Anakin en souffra, mais s'y plia. La nuit, dans un rêve, il vit sa mère mourir, alors il décida de se rendre sur Tatooine pour la retrouver et la sauver de son destin visiblement funeste. Padmé l'accompagna. Mais ils arrivèrent trop tard. Enlevée par une horde de Tuskens et battue à mort, Shmi Skywalker rend l'âme dans les bras de son fils qui céda alors au Côté Obscur pour un court instant en massacrant tous les Tuskens du village. De retour auprès de Padmé, il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été assez puissant pour sauver sa mère, et se mit en tête que tout cela était la faute d'Obi-Wan, qui cherchait à l'empêcher de s'améliorer. Plus tard, il reçut un message urgent de son maître dans lequel ce dernier se faisait visiblement capturer, et Anakin devait retransmettre ce message à Coruscant. Il décida d'abord de ne pas bouger de Tatooine, mais Padmé lui dit qu'il fallait partir sur Geonosis au secours d'Obi-Wan. Anakin était d'accord, alors ils partirent. La Guerre des Clones Le début de la guerre Arrivés sur Geonosis, Padmé et Anakin se firent capturer par les forces Séparatistes. C'est sur le char les menant vers l'arène qui devait leur servir de cercueil qu'ils s'avouèrent enfin qu'ils s'aimaient, et s'embrassent amoureusement. Dans l'arène, ils retrouvent Obi-Wan, déjà attaché à un pilier. Ils furent également attachés à des piliers à côté de lui, puis les Geonosiens lâchèrent trois bêtes féroces dans l'arène pour voir les humains se faire dévorer : un Acklay, un Nexu et un Reek. Le trio réussit à se défendre contre ces bêtes et à se détacher de leurs piliers pour finalement prendre le dessus. Ceci déplut au gouverneur Geonosien, qui envoya une flopées de droïdes de combat pour les encercler. C'est alors que de nombreux Jedi dont Mace Windu firent irruption dans l'arène, pour les sauver mais aussi pour mettre à bas le nid Séparatiste qu'était devenu Geonosis. C'est alors qu'un combat sans merci contre une horde de droïdes se produisit. Anakin protégeait Padmé, et alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, Yoda débarqua accompagné d'une armée des nouveaux soldats clones qui mirent vite en déroute les droïdes de combat et emportèrent la victoire sur Geonosis. thumb|left|250px|Anakin contre Dooku.Mais pour Anakin, la victoire n'était pas complète. Chargé avec son maître d'arrêter le Comte Dooku, le dirigeant du mouvement Séparatiste, Anakin ne pouvait supporter de laisser Padmé seule et faillit arrêter la course-poursuite pour elle. Mais Obi-Wan le raisonna et ils continuèrent jusque dans un hangar secret où ils trouvèrent Dooku. Anakin se lance sur Dooku sans réfléchir, qui le neutralisa aussitôt avec la Foudre Sith. Il ne restait plus que Kenobi pour affronter l'un des meilleurs duellistes de la Galaxie, qui était devenu le Seigneur Sith Dark Tyranus. Le Jedi fut mis en déroute par les éclairs de Dooku, et alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à l'exécuter, Anakin se releva et le sauva. Un nouveau duel s'ensuivit, mais Dooku était bien trop expérimenté pour le jeune Jedi et le batit une fois de plus, en lui coupant l'avant-bras droit. Les deux Jedi se retrouvèrent hors combat, et c'est quand Tyranus s'apprêtait à les éxecuter que Yoda apparut pour affronter le Sith. Le maître Jedi maîtrisait le combat au sabre laser aussi bien que la Force, mais Dooku s'en sortit de manière déloyale en menaçant d'écraser Obi-Wan et Anakin sous un lourd container. Yoda fut contraint de retenir la chute de l'objet grâce à la Force pour sauver leurs vies, et le comte en profita pour s'enfuire à bord d'un voilier solaire. Anakin avait survécu à ce duel, mais il y avait tout de même perdu une main, qu'il fit remplacer par une prothèse cybernétique. Puis, alors qu'Obi-Wan rentra sur Coruscant, Anakin fut chargé de raccompagner Padmé sur Naboo. C'est là qu'il l'épousa en secret, avec R2-D2 et C-3PO en tant que témoins. Une nouvelle padawan thumb|right|250pxDurant la bataille de Christophsis, une jeune Padawan nommée Ahsoka Tano fut envoyée par le Conseil Jedi à la rencontre d'Obi-Wan et Anakin, pour être attribuée à son nouveau maître. Ces deux derniers crurent qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur car ils crurent d'abord que cette nouvelle apprentie était destinée à Obi-Wan, mais elle précisa que son nouveau maître était en réalité Anakin Skywalker. Anakin fut surpris de ça, et mécontent car il n'avait aucune envie de se trimballer cette gamine, mais lorsqu'elle l'aida à désactiver le bouclier déflecteur de l'armée droïde il commença peu à peu à l'apprécier. À peine la bataille terminée, ils eurent pour mission de sauver le fils de Jabba le Hutt, Rotta. En parallèle de cette mission, les Sith complotaient pour faire croire aux Hutts que les Jedi étaient responsables de l'enlèvement. La sénatrice Padmé Amidala fit arrêter Ziro le Hutt, l'oncle de Jabba, à temps pour sauver Ahsoka et Anakin d'une condamnation à mort. Le Malveillant Peu après le début de la bataille de Ryloth, Anakin Skywalker et sa flotte furent déployés dans le système Bith. Alors qu'ils patrouillaient dans le système, ils reçurent une transmission du Maître Jedi Plo Koon, un jedi chargé de traquer une nouvelle arme séparatiste, le Malveillant. Le Kel Dor annonça à Skywalker qu'il venait de trouver l'arme dans le système Abregado mais que lui et sa flotte avaient besoin de renforts. Mais la transmission s'interrompit à cause des brouillages séparatistes. Coruscant En 19 ABY, Anakin et Obi-Wan se virent remettre la mission de délivrer le Chancelier Suprême des griffes du Général Grievous, dont le vaisseau amiral, la Main Invisible, tentait de fuir Coruscant. Cette mission fut un succès puisqu'Anakin réussit à tuer le comte Dooku tout en libérant le chancelier, mais cet acte fut encore un pas vers le côté obscur pour Anakin. Par la suite, Palpatine chargea Anakin de le représenter au Conseil Jedi, mais les Jedi ripostèrent en lui ordonnant d'espionner le Chancelier Suprême. De plus, le Conseil ne donna pas à Anakin le titre de Maître, malgré qu'il siégeait à présent au Conseil. Cet acte écœura Anakin, qui se sentit trahi par les Jedi. Il était aussi torturé par des cauchemars à répétition, comme ceux qui avaient précédé la mort de sa mère. Cette fois, c'est son épouse Padmé Amidala qu'il sentait en danger. Lors d'une représentation à l'Opéra Galactique, le chancelier Palpatine lui parla d'une ancienne légende Sith, qui décrivait l'histoire de Dark Plagueis, un Seigneur Sith qui aurait été capable de commander à la vie, et à la mort, jusqu'à l'éviter. Anakin s'intéressa irrémédiablement à ce savoir, qui permettrait de sauver Padmé. Plus tard, lorsque Palpatine se révèla être Dark Sidious en personne, Anakin, conscient de faire du mal mais torturé par la possible mort de sa femme, se remit à son enseignement. Après avoir condamné Mace Windu à sa mort et a le torturer d'une façon perverse, il fut fait Seigneur Sith par son nouveau maître, et devient Dark Vador. Avènement et apogée de l'Empire Galactique L'Ordre 66 thumb|left|250px|Dark Vador à l'assaut du Temple Jedi.Pour prouver à son maître sa totale loyauté en sa nouvelle allégeance, il partit au Temple Jedi pour tuer tous les Jedi et apprentis présents. Accompagné par des milliers de soldats clones, il tua Cin Drallig, Maître Jedi renommé, ainsi que tous les Jedi du Temple, aussi bien professeurs qu'initiés. La plupart des Chevaliers Jedi encore en vie étant loin de Coruscant, les jeunes Jedi virent leur formation interrompue. Même le plus adroit des maîtres du sabre laser ne pouvait résister à Anakin Skywalker et aux soldats clones de la 501ème Légion. Aucun chevalier, aucun enfant ne survécut au carnage. Dark Sidious convaincut son nouvel apprenti que le meurtre de ceux qu'il aime le rapprochera davantage des pouvoirs que confère le Côté Obscur de la Force. Les Jedi devaient périr les premiers - tous les Jedi. Duel sur Mustafar Sidious envoie ensuite Dark Vador sur Mustafar, où il avait rassemblé tous les dirigeants Séparatistes afin de les éxecuter. Il se chargea de tous les éliminer, mettant fin à la Guerre des Clones, et laissant place à la suprématie du nouvel Empire Galactique. thumb|right|250px|Anakin brûlé par les laves de Mustafar.Il fut rejoint sur la planète volcanique par sa femme, Padmé Amidala. Considérant que cette dernière l'avait trahi en amenant Obi-Wan Kenobi avec elle, il l'étrangla jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance. Obi-Wan tenta de le raisonner, mais la haine l'aveuglait et Anakin considérait maintenant Obi-Wan comme son ennemi. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus le ramener à la raison, Kenobi n'avait plus d'autre choix que de l'arrêter par la force. S'ensuivit un combat mythique entre lui et son ancien maître. Obi-Wan, qui cherchait à ramener son ancien ami du bon côté, perdit tout espoir. Il finit par lui couper les deux jambes et un bras, puis s'en alla en le laissant pour mort. Renaissance Dark Vador, vaincu, fut brûlé quasi totalement par la lave, mais survécut. Palpatine (qui avait senti que son apprenti était en danger) arriva sur Mustafar et le ramena sur Coruscant à bord d'une capsule médicale. Sur ordre de Palpatine, Vador fut placé dans une combinaison de survie noire pour le maintenir en vie et cacher son apparence physique. Quand il reprit conscience, il demanda à l'Empereur où était sa femme et ce dernier lui apprit que dans sa colère, il l'avait tué. À leur insu, Amidala avait donné naissance à des jumeaux, Luke et Leia juste avant de mourir. Désespéré par cette nouvelle, Vador brisa les attaches qui le retenait à la table d'opérations, écrasa avec la Force les droïdes médicaux et tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Son désespoir se transforma bientôt en rage et il projeta Palpatine contre le mur par télékinésie pour l'étrangler avec la Force reprochant à son maître de ne pas avoir sauvé Amidala comme il l'avait promis. L'Empereur lui répondit que la disparition de la sénatrice lui avait apporté un don : la souffrance. Palpatine continua en donnant un choix à Vador ; soit il acceptait ce don et l'utilisait, soit il mourrait. Après un instant, Vador répondit qu'il choisissait de vivre. Palpatine répliqua en libérant une décharge de d'éclairs sur son apprenti et lui demanda de se protéger avec la lame de son sabre laser. Vador reconnut que Kenobi était parti avec son sabre laser à la fin de leur affrontement. Alors qu'il continuait à électriser son apprenti, Palpatine lui expliqua que cette arme appartenait à un Jedi et que Vador était un Sith. L'Empereur cessa de projeter des éclairs et activa la lame de l'un de ses sabres laser qu'il vint placer sous la gorge de Vador. Palpatine l'avertit que s'il utilisait à nouveau contre lui, il terminerait ce que Kenobi n'avait pas eu le courage de faire. Il éteignit ensuite son arme et fit savoir qu'il espérait qu'ils ne se retrouvaient plus jamais dans une pareille situation. Palpatine demanda à Vador de mettre sa rage de côté car ils tous deux de grandes choses à accomplir.Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 1: L'Élu 1 En quête d'un cristal Kyber Immédiatement après, Palpatine amena Vador jusqu'à un balcon d'où ils pouvaient observer une cérémonie célébrant la fin de l'Ordre Jedi. Menée par Mas Amedda, les sabres laser des Jedi tués dans le Temple furent incinérés. Tout en écoutant le discours du Grand Vizir, Palpatine demanda à Vador s'il savait pourquoi la lame des Sith était rouge. Son apprenti répondit qu'il ne savait pas ; les enseignements Jedi étaient incomplets à ce sujet. L'Empereur expliqua que les cristaux Kyber pouvaient ressentir la douleur comme n'importe quelle créature vivante et qu'ils pouvaient également saigner. Il demanda à Vador s'il comprenait. Ce dernier lui répondit que c'était le cas et déclara que Palpatine aurait pu lui donner l'un des sabres laser Jedi qui brûlaient. Il comprit qu'un Sith ne recevait son cristal, mais devait l'arracher à un Jedi. La cérémonie terminée, Palpatine amena Vador jusque sur un monde désertique de la Bordure Médiane et il le chargea de traquer un Jedi afin de lui prendre son cristal Kyber. Palpatine déposa son apprenti là il avait fait amener le vaisseau qu'il avait construit pour Vador. Toutefois, l'appareil avait été volé par un groupe d'esclavagistes. Palpatine laissa son apprenti en plein désert convaincu qu'il saurait récupérer son vaisseau. Vador finit par trouver la base des esclavagistes qu'il élimina en se servant des pouvoirs de la Force. Par la suite, Vador se rendit jusqu'à l'avant-poste Jedi Foyer Radieux dans la Bordure Médiane afin de chercher dans les archives Jedi un Jedi qui aurait fait vœu de Barash. Les soldats clones présents à bord avertirent le Sith qu'il pénétrait dans une zone interdite. Le droïde de Vador l'avertit qu'il possédait les codes d'amarrage de la station. Cependant, Vador refusa de s'identifier et affronta les quatre chasseurs ARC-170 qui protégeaient le Foyer Radieux.Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 2: L'Élu 2 [[Fichier:Vador_attaque_le_Foyer_Radieux.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Vador attaque les soldats clones sur le Foyer Radieux.]]Le Seigneur Sith posa son vaisseau et affronta les soldats clones en sortant du hangar. Désarmé, Vador utilisa les pouvoirs de la Force éliminer plusieurs clones. Il se saisit d'un sabre laser à lame verte présent dans la pièce et affronta les derniers soldats. Les clones Ding et Kicker battirent temporairement en retraite face au Sith. Après avoir abandonné le sabre laser, Dark Vador prit la direction des archives. Une fois qu'il y fut connecté, il chargea son droïde de localiser les Jedi ayant fait vœu de Barash et qui auraient ainsi pu survivre à l'exécution de l'Ordre 66. Pendant leurs recherches, Ding et Kicker revinrent à l'assaut et lancèrent une grenade. Vador l'empêcha d'exploser grâce à la Force. Hélas pour les deux clones, cela n'empêcha pas Vador de les tuer en les étouffant via le truchement de la Force. Lorsqu'il fut de retour à bord de son vaisseau, Dark Vador apprit par son droïde que le Maître Jedi Kirak Infil'a s'adonnait au Barash depuis plusieurs décennies sur la lune fluviale d'Al'doleem afin d'expier ses transgressions. thumb|250px|right|Kirak Infil'a et Dark Vador s'affrontent Le Sith prit immédiatement la direction de la lune qui se trouvait dans la Bordure Médiane. Toutefois, le Jedi sentit la présence malfaisante de Vador et envoya des pièges de Padawans s'écraser contre le vaisseau tel des missiles. Le Seigneur Sith réussit à poser son appareil tant bien que mal. Après avoir échangé avec son droïde sur les réparations nécessaire, il entreprit de rejoindre le Maître Jedi. Alors que Vador passait à proximité d'une écluse, Infil'a la remonta bloquant ainsi le passage de Vador. Infil'a pensa avoir affaire à l'individu à l'origine de la disparition des Jedi annonça qu'il mettait fin à son Barash. Il défia Vador de rejoindre le sommet du mont Passvaal. Suite à cela, il ordonna à son droïde d'entraînement Arex d'ouvrir les vannes d'un barrage qui déversa son contenu sur le Seigneur Sith.Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 3: L'Élu 3 Grâce à la Force, Vador parvint à repousser les eaux qui le submergeait et rejoignit la berge avant de se lancer dans l'ascension de la montagne. Le Sith arriva bientôt à un pont où il se fit attaquer par plusieurs raptoriens qu'il affronta grâce à la Force. Il rejoignit le sommet du mont Passvaal où il fut accueilli par le Maître Jedi. Dépourvu d'arme, il projeta des pierres sur Infil'a fut percuté par un des projectiles qu'il n'avait pu arrêter avec son sabre laser. Tandis que le Jedi était projeter en arrière, Arex s'interposa clamant qu'il allait vaincre leur agresseur. Vador se saisit du droïde avec la Force, l'amena jusqu'à lui et arracha son bras armé. Arex fut jeté au loin tandis que le Seigneur Sith empoignait son arme et se préparait à affronter Kirak Infi'la en duel. thumb|250px|left|L'ultime affrontement de Vador et d'Infil'a Au cours de leurs différentes passes d'arme, Infil'a comprit que son adversaire était là pour lui voler son sabre laser. Le Jedi arriva également à la conclusion que Vador n'était pas à l'origine de la disparition des Jedi. Alors que l'articulation de la jambe cybernétique du Sith venait de se briser, Infil'a annonça qu'une fois qu'il aurait vaincu Vador, il partirait affronter le maître de ce dernier et qu'il restaurait la lumière dans la galaxie. Il finit par utiliser la Force pour précipiter son adversaire du haut de la montagne. Infil'a laissa son ennemi pour mort et partit rejoindre la ville d'Am'balaar. Vador parvint à repousser les flots et se retrouva non loin d'Arex. Le droïde, encore en état d'activité, railla Vador en lui disant qu'il avait été vaincu et le Côté Obscur ne pouvait gagner. Le Seigneur Sith saisit Arex et le démantela avec la Force pour réparer ses membres cybernétiques détruisant ainsi le droïde pour de bon. Sa jambe réparée, Vador se lança à la poursuite de son adversaire. Alors que le Seigneur Sith était au sommet du barrage dominant Am'balaar, Infil'a perçut sa présence. Le Maître Jedi, qui se trouvait dans un garage pour récupérer son [[Intercepteur léger Delta-7 Aethersprite de Kirak Infil'a|intercepteur léger Delta-7 Aethersprite]], bondit pour rejoindre son adversaire. Les deux bretteurs commencèrent à s'affronter mais, ils furent interrompus par les tirs de blasters des membres de la police de la ville d'Am'balaar. Grâce à la Force, Vador les jeta du haut du barrage. Infil'a vola au secours des trois officiers et les déposa en sécurité. Cette action laissa entrevoir une faille au Seigneur Sith. Vador utilisa la Force et attaqua la structure du barrage. Ne pouvant laisser la cité être détruite par les flots, Infil'a n'eut d'autre choix que d'utiliser toutes ses capacités pour tenter de sauver les habitants d'Am'balaar. Profitant de cette faiblesse apparente, le Sith se servit de la Force se saisir et étouffer le Maître Jedi le laissant juste le temps de voir Am'balaar commencée à être ravagée par des torrents d'eau. Vador laissa le corps sans vie d'Infil'a chuter du haut du barrage.Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 4: L'Élu 4 thumb|right|350px|Vador brise la volonté du cristal Kyber. Fort de cette victoire, Vador reprit contact son maître. Sidious lui révéla que l'ordinateur de son vaisseau contenait les coordonnées de sa prochaine destination : Mustafar. Plus particulièrement une caverne Sith où le côte obscur était particulièrement puissant. Là, Vador commença à pratiquer le rituel de saignement. Le cristal kyber résista à la corruption et provoqua une vision de Force. Le Seigneur Sith se vit retourner sur Coruscant, vaincre son Maître, puis retrouver Obi-Wan Kenobi sur une planète inconnue pour implorer sa pitié. Refusant cette possibilité, Vador se releva et déversa toute sa noirceur dans le cristal jusqu'à le plier à sa volonté. Une fois qu'il eut saigné, le Sith retourna sur Coruscant auprès de Sidious. Dans le bureau de ce dernier, il projeta les gardes royaux contre la fenêtre. Sidious donna congé à Mas Amedda et Tarkin. Vador activa alors son sabre laser dont la lame prit la couleur propre.Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 5: L'Élu 5 Orientation Sur le pont du croiseur Insoumis du commandant Pell Baylo, Dark Vador observait un groupe de cadets faire un exercice. Le Seigneur Sith était présent sur ordre de l'Empereur Sheev Palpatine, mais se serait bien passé d'y assister. Les deux Sith faisaient route vers Ryloth pour mater une insurrection qui agitait la planète. Au cours de leur voyage, ils avaient rejoint l Insoumis afin que Palpatine puisse - en compagnie de hauts gradés de la Marine Impériale - organiser l'intégration des écoles militaires datant de l'époque de la République Galactique telles que l'Institut de Formation Militaire de l Insoumis à l'Académie Impériale. L'exercice se termina et Pell Baylo ordonna le calcul du saut hyperspatial vers Christophsis, leur prochaine destination où ils devaient retrouver le Périlleux. Rae Sloane, le cadet au poste de navigateur, s'exclama que c'était fait. Le commandant Baylo vint vérifier le résultat et réprimanda la jeune femme car elle n'avait pas tenu compte d'une singularité. Après avoir corrigé le calcul, Baylo se retira en ordonnant à ses cadets de procéder au saut dès que les derniers amiraux auraient rejoint le croiseur. La jeune Sloane resta toutefois dubitative devant la modification opérée par son professeur. Dark Vador, qui le sentit grâce à la Force, l'interrogea pour en savoir plus. Alors que le croiseur était dans l'hyperespace, Pell Baylo fut convoqué par l'Empereur sur le pont administratif. Palpatine détailla l'avenir qu'il prévoyait pour l'Académie Impériale et annonça le rattachement de l'école de Baylo à celle de Corellia. Pell Baylo expliqua alors qu'il était resté loyal à la République Galactique et qu'il considérait l'Empire Galactique comme illégitime, puis présenta sa démission. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, il fut intercepté par Vador qui dévoila que Baylo prévoyait de les tuer en les faisant sortir de l'hyperespace directement dans le soleil de Christophsis. Heureusement, il avait annulé cet ordre. Pell Baylo dit alors tout le mal qu'il pensait de l'Empereur et des personnes le servant, en insultant Dark Vador au passage. Le Seigneur Sith, goutant fort peu de se faire qualifier de robot, tua le vieux commandant pour le plus grand désarroi de l'Empereur qui voyait Baylo comme possiblement utile. Sloane arriva pour annoncer l'arrivée du capitaine Luitt, et découvrit le cadavre de Baylo à terre. La jeune femme préféra ne pas relever quand Palpatine lui dit que ce dernier avait succombé à ses blessures. Palpatine annonça alors que le vaisseau serait désormais nommé le Docile. Le vol du Pic de la Charogne Quand le Moff Wilhuff Tarkin fut convoqué par l'Empereur après l'attaque de la base sous son commandement dans la Bordure Extérieure, Dark Vador se trouvait occupé dans le Palais Impérial sur Coruscant. Là, avec le directeur adjoint du Bureau de Sécurité Impériale Harus Ison, il jugeait plusieurs criminels coruscantis dont le préfet du niveau 1331, Phoca Soot, pour avoir ignoré les décrets de l'Empereur. Vador fit un exemple en tuant Soot à l'aide de la Force avant d'ajourner le procès afin de pouvoir rencontrer Tarkin et le Grand Vizir Mas Amedda. Ce dernier demanda au Seigneur Sith de ne pas tuer toutes les personnes qui lui déplaisait, ce à quoi Vador répondit qu'il y réfléchirait avant de saluer Tarkin et de s'enquérir de l'avancement de la construction de l'Étoile de la Mort. Tarkin laissa Vador afin d'aller s'entretenir avec l'Empereur.Tarkin Dark Vador participa ensuite à une réunion entre le Conseil Impérial et les différents directeurs du Bureau de Sécurité Impérial et du Renseignement Naval dans la chambre d'audience de l'Empereur. Palpatine confia à Tarkin et Vador la mission de se rendre sur la planète Murkhana afin d'enquêter sur la réapparition d'une technologie permettant de pirater l'HoloNet et de son possible lien avec l'attaque dont le Moff Tarkin avait été la cible. Le duo voyagea jusqu'à la planète à bord du vaisseau personnel du Moff, le Pic de la Charogne, à bord duquel Vador fit installer sa chambre de méditation. thumb|left|250px|Tarkin et Vador sur Mukhana.Sur Murkhana, le Pic de la Charogne fut dérobé par un groupe de rebelles inconnu forçant Vador et Tarkin à menacer puis tuer Faazah, un baron du crime local, afin de réquisitionner son vieux croiseur, le Parsec Predator. Bien que la corvette de Tarkin fut équipée d'un système de camouflage l'empêchant d'être détecté par les scanners, Vador parvint à la traquer en se servant de son lien avec sa chambre de méditation. Ce lien lui permet également de poursuivre les rebelles dans le système Fial et plus tard dans le système Galidraan, où ils engagèrent le combat avant que les rebelles ne se débarrassent de la chambre de méditation et s'échappent vers Lucazec. Le Predator ayant subis trop de dégâts pour continuer à être fonctionnel, Tarkin et Vador montèrent à bord du Liberator où le Seigneur Sith put récupérer son intercepteur Eta-2 personnel - transporté depuis Coruscant par le Goliath. À bord du Goliath, Tarkin fit part de ses réflexions : selon lui l'insurrection actuelle était certainement soutenue par une personne haut placée dans la hiérarchie Impériale. Il prédit également que les rebelles se rendraient à Phindar. Par la suite, Vador prit la tête d'un escadron et affronta la corvette volée dans le système Phindar. Bien que le navire fut grandement endommagé, il parvint tout de même à s'échapper en plongeant dans l'hyperespace. Tarkin prédit que les voleurs se rendraient ensuite dans le système Obroa-skai et leur tendirent une embuscade sur place. À la place des rebelles, ils capturèrent des complices à bord du cargo YT-1000 Réticent. Alors que Vador interrogeait son capitaine à bord de l Exécutrice, Tarkin passa en revue les différentes informations accessibles dans les bases de données Impériales et découvrit l'identité des rebelles, y compris celle du leader Berch Teller. Après une holotransmission privée avec l'Empereur, Vador révéla à Tarkin que le Vice Amiral Dodd Rancit était sûr que les rebelles allaient attaquer l'académie Impériale de Carida. Les routes de Tarkin et Vador se séparèrent. Tarkin retourna dans la Bordure Extérieure tandis que Vador se rendit dans le système Carida. Là bas, Vador monta à bord du [[Destroyer Stellaire de classe Secutor|Destroyer Stellaire de classe Secutor]] Conquête et rencontra Rancit juste avant que le Pic de la Charogne ne revienne dans l'espace réel, naviguant sur pilote automatique. Conscient que Rancit avait trahi l'Empire et aidé Teller, Dark Vador demanda au lieutenant Crest d'enfermer Dodd Rancit à bord d'une capsule de sauvetage et l'expédier dans l'espace. Le traître Impérial fut obligé ensuite d'ordonner à sa flotte de détruire sa capsule. De son côté, Tarkin captura les rebelles et mit fin à leur insurrection. Lothal Très rapidement après son accession au pouvoir, Palpatine dut faire face à une rébellion de plus en plus hostile. Après une quinzaine d'années se forme la rébellion. L'Empereur envoya alors Dark Vador sur Lothal pour neutraliser la cellule conduite par Kanan Jarrus et son padawan Ezra Bridger. En effet, ces deux Jedi représentent l'espoir plus que toute autre cellule, ce que Sheev Palpatine ne peut pas se permettre, de plus, ils avaient déjà tué l'Inquisiteur. thumb|right|250px|Duel contre Kanan.Vador élabore un plan pour attirer de nouveau les rebelles sur Lothal, en se servant de Maketh Tua comme d'un pion, puis en la tuant dès qu'elle devint inutile. Les rebelles de retour sur la planète, il décréta un blocus strict. Quand ceux-ci voulurent fuir à bord d'une navette impériale, il affronta Kanan et Ezra, et les mit à mal, mais ceux-ci parvinrent à s'enfuir. Il changea alors de stratégie, et les força cette fois à fuir la planète, qu'ils n'osaient pas quitter, en faisant brûler Tarkin-ville. Les rebelles firent ce qu'il attendait d'eux et rejoignirent la flotte de la cellule rebelle Phoenix. Un mouchard était cependant posé sur la navette et Vador attaqua la flotte, tuant plusieurs membres de l'escadron Phoenix . Il sentit cependant la présence de son ancienne apprentie, Ahsoka Tano, avant que les rebelles ne fuient. Ils prévint son maître qui lui dit de rester patient et de dépêcher un autre Inquisiteur pour détruire les rebelles. Le Temple Jedi de Lothal thumb|left|250px|Vador entrant dans le Temple Jedi de Lothal.Le Cinquième Frère et la Septième Sœur pourchassèrent Kanan et Ezra alors qu'ils s'étaient rendus au Temple Jedi de Lothal accompagné d'Ahsoka Tano. À travers la Force, Ahsoka put ressentir la rancœur et la colère d'Anakin suite à son départ et à ce qu'il était advenu. Le trio fuit les inquisiteurs qui avertirent Dark Vador de leur découverte. Venu inspecté le site, il les informa que l'Empereur Palpatine serait des plus heureux de cette découverte. Les deux inquisiteurs avertirent le Seigneur Sith que de la montée en puissance des Jedi. Vador rétorqua que c'est ce qui causerait leur perte. Duel sur Malachor thumb|right|250px|Vador affrontant son ancienne apprentie, Ahsoka Tano.Ensuite, Dark Vador chargea le Cinquième Frère, la Septième Sœur et le Huitième Frère de traquer Maul. L'ancien apprenti Sith de Palpatine se trouvait sur Malachor, une planète abritant un ancien Temple Sith. Dark Vador arriva après qu'Ezra Bridger eut activé la superarme à l'aide d'un Holocron Sith et que Maul eut éliminé tous les inquisiteurs. Perché sur le toit de son TIE Avancé x1, Vador descendit à la rencontre du jeune Jedi. Après un court échange verbal, le Seigneur Sith désarma rapidement Ezra en détruisant son sabre laser et se prépara à l'exécuter. Toutefois, il fut interrompu par Ahsoka Tano. Convaincu que l'Empereur Palpatine saurait se montrer indulgent si elle révélait l'emplacement des Jedi survivants, Vador lui offrit la possibilité de se rendre. Son ancienne apprentie affirma à Vador que lui et ses inquisiteurs avaient tué tous les autres Jedi. Quand Dark Vador fit remarquer qu'Ezra pourrait se montrer plus loquace, Ahsoka répondit qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'il soit possible qu'Anakin et lui soit une même personne tant il se montrait cruel. Vador rétorqua qu'Anakin Skywalker était faible et qu'il l'avait détruit. Ahsoka proclama qu'elle vengerait sa mort. Son ancien maître pointa du doigt que ce n'était pas un comportement de Jedi. La togruta répondit qu'elle n'était plus une Jedi et attaqua. Au cours de leur duel, Vador poussa Ahsoka hors de la plateforme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. La pensant neutraliser, il alla récupérer l'Holocron. thumb|left|250px|Le visage de Vador sous son masque endommagé.Ezra et Kanan avaient profité de l'affrontement pour récupérer l'Holocron et le Temple commença à s'écrouler. Vador les rattrapa et se servit de la Force pour ramener l'artefact vers lui. Ahsoka lui tendit une embuscade et trancha la partie supérieure du casque du cyborg. Avec son masqua endommagé dont le filtre marchait partiellement, Vador appela Ahsoka d'une voix rappelant celle d'Anakin. Ceci et le visage de Vador apparaissant en partie confirmèrent à Ahsoka qu'elle faisait face à son ancien maître. Alors que le Temple se fermait, Ahsoka lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Vador fit une pause pendant un instant avant de lui annoncer qu'elle allait mourir avant de s'élancer avec son sabre laser. Ahsoka empêcha Ezra de la rejoindre et affronta une nouvelle fois son ancien maître. Le sort d'Ahsoka Tano demeura inconnu, mais Dark Vador survécut et quitta le Temple. Visite sur Mustafar thumb|right|250px|Vador utilise la Force pour calmer les ardeurs de KrennicÀ la demande de l'Empereur,Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime Vador s'établit dans un château sur Mustafar. Cette sinistre demeure incluait notamment une cuve à bacta permettant au Seigneur Sith de survivre en dehors de son armure. Peu de temps après la destruction de Jedha City et alors qu'il séjournait dans la cuve, Vador fut approché par son serviteur Vaneé. Ce dernier lui annonça l'arrivée du directeur Orson Krennic, l'officier Impérial en charge de la construction de l'Étoile de la Mort. Krennic avait été convoqué pour justifier ses récents déboires qui mettaient en péril la sécurité de la station de combat. En effet, Galen Erso, l'un des ingénieurs qui avait joué un rôle clé dans la conception du super-laser de l'arme, avait trahi l'Empire en parvenant à convaincre un pilote de déserter et d'apporter un message à la Rébellion.Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Krennic, qui avait été informé par le Gouverneur Tarkin qu'il ne serait plus en charge du projet Étoile de la Mort, essayait d'impressionner Vador et n'hésita pas à demander une entrevue avec l'Empereur afin de lui parler des capacités destructrices de la super-arme. À la place, le Seigneur Sith reprocha à Krennic la destruction de Jedha, cité sacrée où l'Empire avait récupéré les nombreux cristaux Kyber nécessaires au système d'armement principal de l'Étoile de la Mort. Le directeur tenta de se déresponsabiliser et de faire reporter la faute sur Tarkin sans y parvenir. Vador informa alors Krennic que le Sénat Impérial avait été averti qu'une catastrophe minière avait détruit la ville et que l'existence de la station de combat avait été gardée secrète. Il tâcha ensuite de faire comprendre à Krennic qu'il était impératif pour ce dernier que Galen Erso ne compromette pas davantage la situation de quelque manière que se soit. Krennic, voyant une occasion de redorer son blason, commença à demander à Vador si ce dernier pourrait parler de lui à l'Empereur. Le Seigneur Sith coupa net le directeur en se servant de la Force pour lui comprimer la trachée. Sardoniquement, il lui conseilla de ne pas se laisser étouffer par son ambition. La Guerre Civile Galactique Les plans volés [[Fichier:VadorProfundity.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Vador à bord du Profundity.]]Peu de temps après, des espions rebelles attaquèrent le complexe de sécurité Impérial se trouvant sur la planète Scarif et dérobèrent les plans techniques de l'Étoile de la Mort avant de les transmettre au vaisseau rebelle Profundity. Tandis que la flotte Rebelle tentait de s'enfuir dans l'hyperespace, Vador rejoignit le champ de bataille à bord de son Destroyer Stellaire, le Devastator et attaqua presque aussitôt le Profundity. Avec un petit groupe de Stormtroopers, il aborda le vaisseau et se mit en quête des plans. Alors que l'équipage avait commencé l'évacuation du vaisseau, un petit groupe de soldats rebelles copia les plans techniques sur un data disque et essaya de rejoindre la corvette Corellienne Tantive IV. Tout juste à quelques mètres de l'un des sas de la corvette, une porte automatique se bloqua et ne put s'ouvrir que de quelques centimètres. Les soldats rebelles se retrouvèrent ainsi piégés sur le Profundity avec Vador qui s'attaqua à ces derniers. Alors que le Seigneur Sith allait atteindre le soldat porteur des plans, ce dernier les transmit à un de ses comparses de l'autre côté. Vador empala le soldat avec son sabre laser et ouvrit la porte grâce à la télékinésie. Le temps pour Vador de terminer d'abattre l'équipage rebelle sur son chemin, les plans avaient été amené à bord du Tantive IV qui décolla en trombe du Profundity. À bord de la corvette, les plans furent confiés à la princesse Leia Organa, fille cachée de Vador. La jeune princesse qui avait été chargé par son père adoptif, Bail Organa, de retrouver Obi-Wan Kenobi prit la direction de Tatooine. À la poursuite des plans [[Fichier:Vader_A_New_Hope.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Vador à bord du Tantive IV.]]Malgré sa fuite, le Tantive IV ne parvint pas à semer l'Empire. En effet, après avoir échoué à récupérer les plans sur le Profundity, Vador retourna immédiatement à bord du Devastator et prit en chasse la corvette. Le Destroyer Stellaire intercepta la corvette non loin de Tatooine avant de le capturer grâce à ses rayons tracteurs. Vador et ses hommes abordèrent le Tantive IV et sécurisèrent rapidement le vaisseau. Le Seigneur Sith interrogea son capitaine, Raymus Antilles, qui se borna à dire qu'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau diplomatique sans révéler l'emplacement des plans. Les troupes de Vador capturèrent la Princesse mais seulement après que cette dernière eut confié les plans à R2-D2. Accompagné de C-3PO, le droïde s'échappa du vaisseau à bord d'une capsule de sauvetage et rejoignit la surface de Tatooine où il devait retrouver Obi-Wan Kenobi. Organa tenta de se servir de son immunité diplomatique pour se sortir de cette situation. Vador refusa toutefois de l'écouter et l'arrêta pour trahison. Alors que la Princesse était escortée à bord du Devastator, Vador apprit qu'une capsule de sauvetage avait été lancé pendant l'affrontement. Se doutant que les plans avaient été placé à bord, le Seigneur Sith envoya un bataillon sur Tatooine pour les récupérer. Il amena ensuite Organa à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort afin qu'elle soit interrogée. Pour des raisons qui lui apparaissaient comme inconnues à l'époque, le Seigneur Noir des Sith trouva en la princesse une résistance incroyable. Il était cependant loin de se douter qu'il faisait face à sa propre fille, adoptée par Bail Organa et élevée sur Alderaan. Face à son entêtement, le Grand Moff Tarkin, qui commandait la station spatiale impériale, menaça de faire exploser Alderaan. La princesse céda au chantage, mais donna de fausses informations aux Impériaux. Néanmoins, sans même attendre les résultats des investigations, Tarkin ordonna de détruire la pacifique planète. thumb|left|250px|Duel contre son ancien maître.Lorsqu'un petit commando parvint juste après ces événements à s'infiltrer à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort et à délivrer la princesse Leia, Vador ressentit une présence dans la Force qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis fort longtemps. Au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs de la station de combat, il fit face à son ancien mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Trop âgé pour mener un tel affrontement, Kenobi se sacrifia pour laisser le temps à Luke Skywalker et à ses amis de s'enfuir ; Dark Vador vint facilement à bout de son pire ennemi et Obi-Wan ne fit plus qu'un avec la Force. Yavin 4 thumb|right|250px|Vador poursuit les rebelles.Utilisant les plans dérobés à l'Empire Galactique, les rebelles parvinrent à déceler une faille dans l'Étoile de la Mort. Quand la gigantesque station spatiale entra dans le système Yavin et repéra la base rebelle sur Yavin 4, les pilotes de l'Alliance Rebelle n'eurent d'autre choix que d'affronter l'Empire. Le rapport de force était ridicule : une trentaine de chasseurs stellaires légers contre la plus puissante station de combat jamais construite dans l'Histoire. Curieusement, c'est peut-être ce déséquilibre qui joua en faveur de l'Alliance : les officiers impériaux, étaient trop sûrs de leur avantage et seule une poignée de chasseurs TIE fut envoyée pour neutraliser les chasseurs X-Wings et Y-Wings de l'Alliance Rebelle. Mais quand il s'avéra que plusieurs chasseurs rebelles quittaient la formation principale pour s'engager dans une tranchée de la station, avec pour objectif un puits d'aération vulnérable, Dark Vador ressentit une menace dans la Force : il décida alors de prendre les commandes de son TIE Avancé x1 personnel, accompagné de ses deux ailiers. Dans l'espace, le Seigneur Sith élimina les rebelles les uns après les autres, pour se retrouver finalement en lutte avec Luke Skywalker. A ce moment, il ignorait qu'il poursuivait son propre fils. Seule l'intervention inopinée de Han Solo, qui détruisit l'un des ailiers de Vador, empêcha ce dernier de presser la gâchette et de tuer le jeune rebelle. Son vaisseau endommagé par l'impact de son second ailier qui vint le percuter sous le coup de la surprise, le Seigneur Noir mit quelques secondes à reprendre le contrôle de son appareil parti en vrille. Un temps que mit à profit Luke Skywalker, qui tira ses torpilles dans l'objectif. L'Étoile de la Mort et son commandant, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de soldats, d'officiers et de vaisseaux disparurent dans l'explosion. Cette bataille marqua le tournant de la Guerre Civile Galactique. L'après Yavin Suite à cela, Dark Vador retourna au Palais Impérial sur Coruscant en compagnie d'Aggadeen pour faire son rapport auprès de l'Empereur. Palpatine demanda à Vador de s'expliquer sur les événements désastreux qui avaient eu lieu à l'Usine d'armement Alpha sur Cymoon 1. La destruction de l'usine combinée à la perte récente de l'Étoile de la Mort au cours de la bataille de Yavin mettait l'Empire dans une situation proche de la catastrophe. Bien que Vador considérait qu'Aggadeen était responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Cymoon 1, Palpatine le tenait pour fautif dans la mesure où c'était le Seigneur Sith qui avait décidé de laisser le Faucon Millenium s'échapper avec les plans volés. Vador apprit alors qu'il serait dorénavant sous les ordres de Cassio Tagge, récemment promu Grand Général de l'Armée Impériale.Dark Vador 1: Vador 1 thumb|left|250px|Vador quittant le bureau de l'Empereur.L'Empereur ordonna à Dark Vador de se rendre sur Tatooine afin qu'il poursuive les négociations avec Jabba le Hutt qui auraient dû avoir lieu sur Cymoon 1 avant de se présenter auprès de Tagge. En retournant au bureau de l'Empereur, Palpatine accueillit Cylo-IV, un de ses agents. Vador demanda à connaître son identité mais son maître refusa de partager cette information avec lui. A la place, Palpatine lui demanda s'il avait quelque chose à ajouter. Vador décida de ne lui parler ni de l'étrange disparition d'Obi-Wan Kenobi au moment de sa mort, ni du mystérieux pilote rebelle sensible à la Force et quitta le palais impérial. Il embarqua à bord d'un Destroyer Stellaire et se rendit aussitôt sur Tatooine avant de renvoyer le vaisseau chercher les biens nécessaires pour les négociations. Contre-attaque de l'Empire sur Hoth Trois années après la déroute que les Impériaux avaient subi à Yavin 4, l'Empereur était plus que jamais décidé à venir à bout de la rébellion. Il ordonna une fois de plus à Vador de faire le maximum pour retrouver la trace de la nouvelle base rebelle et d'en exterminer tous les occupants. Toujours obnubilé par son fils, Vador n'en était pas moins conscient de ses devoirs envers Palpatine. Il ordonna que soient déployés des millions de droïdes sondes Vipère à travers la galaxie pour en explorer chaque système. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit une présence non répertoriée sur la lointaine et glaciale planète Hoth. Bien que les signes de vie repérés pouvaient aussi bien appartenir à des colons ou des contrebandiers, le Seigneur Sith vit dans la Force qu'il s'agissait bien les rebelles, dont faisait partie son fils, qui s'y cachaient. thumb|right|250px|Vador sur Hoth.Une fois arrivé dans le système Hoth, Dark Vador et son Escadron de la Mort, composé de plusieurs Destroyers Stellaires et de son vaisseau amiral, le Super Destroyer Stellaire Executor, entamèrent la bataille de Hoth. Vador n'était pas prêt à renouveler l'échec du blocus de Yavin, et il espérait bien mener une attaque-éclair pour s'emparer de la base rebelle. Malheureusement, ses plans furent contrecarrés par l'incompétent Amiral Kendal Ozzel qui, en ordonnant un retour en espace normal trop près de la planète, alerta les rebelles de la présence de la flotte impériale, qui déployèrent instantanément leur bouclier planétaire, empêchant ainsi tout bombardement. Pour cet ultime acte d'incompétence, Ozzel fut exécuté par Vador. Le capitaine Firmus Piett, qui commandait l'Executor, devint amiral en l'espace d'une seconde. Totalement surpassées par les forces impériales, les troupes de l'Alliance Rebelle tentèrent néanmoins une résistance courageuse à terre. Mais les puissants TB-TT du général Maximillian Veers maîtrisèrent le champ de bataille et enfoncèrent les lignes rebelles. Lorsque les Snowtroopers pénétrèrent dans la Base Echo, c'est le Seigneur Sith en personne qui dirigea ses hommes. Malheureusement pour lui, ses principales cibles, et notamment les occupants du Faucon Millenium, lui filèrent entre les doigts à la dernière minute. La traque de son fils thumb|left|250pxAprès que les derniers vaisseaux rebelles en fuite se soient échappés ou aient été détruits par le blocus Impérial, Dark Vador reçut dans ses quartiers une communication personnelle de l'Empereur, qui lui annonça la venue d'un nouvel ennemi : le fils de Skywalker. Pour de multiples raisons, Dark Vador avait caché la découverte de Luke à son maître. Mis cette fois au pied du mur, il ne put qu'acquiescer lorsque Sidious lui donna l'ordre de le capturer et de le lui remettre afin qu'il devienne leur allié. A ce moment, Vador ne savait pas que son fils était parti sur Dagobah pour suivre l'enseignement de Yoda, qui vivait reclus depuis la Guerre des Clones. Il décida alors de retrouver les amis de son fils, Leia Organa et Han Solo, pour qu'ils lui servent d'appât. Il mandata pour cela des chasseurs de primes pour retrouver leur trace. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Boba Fett pour découvrir la localisation des fugitifs, sur Bespin. Leia et ses amis y avaient en effet trouvé refuge, dans la Cité des Nuages administrée par un vieil ami de Solo, Lando Calrissian. Vador se rendit à son tour sur Bespin et captura facilement le petit groupe de rebelles. Au même moment, Luke, en plein entraînement sur Dagobah, perçut que Leia était en danger. Contre l'avis de Yoda, il décida de se rendre sur Bespin pour lui venir en aide, mais tomba dans le piège que lui avait tendu son père. thumb|right|250px|Dark Vador révèle la vérité à Luke : il est son père.Les deux combattants s'engagèrent dans un affrontement au sabre laser. Bien que moins expérimenté que Vador, Luke parvint à accomplir quelques prouesses. Mais face à la puissance du Côté Obscur, il se fit trancher la main droite. Vador lui révéla alors sa réelle identité. En lui révélant qu'il était son père, il lui proposa également de le rejoindre pour terminer sa formation. Ensemble, dit-il, ils pourraient renverser l'Empereur et régner sur la galaxie. Effondré par cette accablante information, Luke décida de se jeter dans le vide, peut-être poussé par une soudaine intuition. Vador assista à la chute, impuissant puis regagna son vaisseau. Mais Luke n'était pas mort, et le Faucon Millenium arriva à son secours. Lorsque ce dernier sauta dans l'hyperespace, Vador ressentit dans la Force la présence de son fils, mais ne put l'arrêter. Rédemption Post mort thumb|left|250px|Anakin rejoint les esprits de Yoda et d'Obi-Wan.Après que son fils eut brûlé sa dépouille sur un bûcher funéraire, il rejoignit ensuite ses amis et sa sœur dans le village Ewok, Skywalker ne faisant plus qu'un avec la Force apparut aux côtés de Yoda et d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Les trois Spectres de Force sourirent à Luke heureux de constater qu'en dépit de tous les efforts de l'Empereur, les Jedi étaient de retour dans la galaxie. Chacun pensa à avertir le jeune homme des dangers à venir qu'il le guettait. Toutefois, ils décidèrent de ne pas le tourmenter avec ces sombres mises en garde. Luke les aperçut à son tour et répondit à leurs sourires. Héritage Suite aux événements de la bataille d'Endor, Luke Skywalker confirma auprès de l'Alliance que son père et l'Empereur Palpatine étaient mort à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort II. À son tour, la Rébellion transmit l'information en annonçant l'issue de la bataille aux médias à forte audience.Étoiles Perdues De plus, avec la disparition de l'Empereur et de son premier héritier, Dark Vador, l'Empire Galactique se perdit dans des luttes intestines au cours de laquelle de nombreux officiers Impériaux tentèrent de s'emparer du pouvoir. Les vestiges de l'Empire tentèrent d'entériner la nouvelle de la mort de l'Empereur et de Vador dans certaines parties de la galaxie allant jusqu'à employer des doublures.Star Wars : Insurrection Parmi les sympathisants Impériaux, quelques uns laissèrent des graffiti représentant le casque de Vador avec la phrase "Vador est en vie" sur Taris ou à Coronet City.Riposte Les Acolytes de l'au-delà, une organisation d'adeptes du Côté Obscur, portèrent un intérêt proche du fanatisme à Vador. Ils firent l'acquisition d'un sabre laser qu'il pensait avoir appartenu à Vador auprès d'un Kubaz nommé Ooblamon pour le détruire afin que l'arme puisse rejoindre son maître dans la mort. Quelques mois après la bataille d'Endor, les Acolytes organisèrent une insurrection à Coronet City sur Corellia afin de s'emparer d'un sabre laser à lame rouge se trouvant dans les sous-sol d'un musée de la ville.Riposte : Dette de vie Des décennies après sa mort, Dark Vador restait une figure méprisée et controversée au son de la Nouvelle République. La révélation du lien de filiation entre Vador et Leia Organa déclencha un véritable scandale. Sa réputation ruinée, Leia se vit forcer de quitter son poste au Sénat Galactique.Liens du Sang thumb|right|250px|Kylo Ren cherchant à être guidé par son défunt grand-père, Dark Vador.Le petit-fils de Vador, Ben Solo, né de l'union de Leia et son époux Han Solo, hérita de la connexion à la Force de sa mère. Il commença son apprentissage des voies de la Force sous la tutelle de son oncle Luke. Sous l'influence de Snoke, Ben prit le nom de Kylo Ren après avoir rejoint les Chevaliers de Ren et être devenu l'allié du Premier Ordre. Jurant de terminer ce qu'avait commencé son grand-père, Ren s'attaqua aux étudiants de son oncle et amenant ce dernier à se mettre en quête du Premier Temple Jedi sur Ahch-To.Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force Ren gardait dans ses quartiers privés à bord du Finalizer les restes du casque de l'armure de Vador qui avait été brûlé sur le bûcher funéraire d'Endor. Ren méditait en sa présence lorsqu'il ressentait l'appel de la lumière. Environ trente ans après sa mort, le sabre laser qu'il avait construit après la première bataille de Geonosis refit surface et appela Rey, une jeune pilleuse d'épaves de Jakku, qui finit se servit de l'arme lors d'un duel contre Kylo Ren sur la Base Starkiller. Après la bataille qui vit la destruction de la Base Starkiller, le Suprême Leader Snoke annonça à son apprenti, Kylo Ren, qu'il n'était qu'un "Nouveau Vador".Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi Apparitions * * * *''Forces du Destin : Le pouvoir de l'amitié'' *''Catalyseur : A Rogue One Novel'' *''Sombre Apprenti'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 3'' *''Kanan 7: Premier Sang 1'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 1: L'Élu 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 2: L'Élu 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 3: L'Élu 3'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 4: L'Élu 4'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 5: L'Élu 5'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : La Fuite'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Piège'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Vol'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 1'' *"Bottleneck" - The Rise of the Empire *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Star Wars 7: Le dernier de ses semblables'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' (manga) *''Star Wars 15: Extrait du Journal du vieux Ben Kenobi'' * **Saison 1 ***Prémices d'une Rébellion ***La Force sous contrôle ***Galaxie en flammes **Saison 2 ***Le Siège de Lothal ***Les Commandants perdus ***Les Reliques de l'Ancienne République ***Toujours par deux ils vont ***Le Commando ***L'Avenir de la Force ***L'Héritage ***La Chute de l'apprentie **Saison 3 ***Au Cœur des ténèbres **Saison 4 ***À la croisée des mondes *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *''Rogue One 2'' *''Rogue One 4'' *''Rogue One 5'' *''Rogue One 6'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''L'Héritier des Jedi'' *''Battlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno'' *''L'Arme du Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 2'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 3'' *''Star Wars: Dark Vador: Vador'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 5'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 6'' *''Star Wars 7: Le dernier de ses semblables'' *''Star Wars 8: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 1'' *''Star Wars 9: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 2'' *''Star Wars 10: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 3'' *''Star Wars 12: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 5'' *''Star Wars: Dark Vador: Ombres et Mensonges'' *''Dark Vador Annuel 1'' *''Star Wars: Vador Abattu'' *''Star Wars 16: Prison Rebelle 1'' *''Star Wars 19: Prison Rebelle 4'' *''Dark Vador 16: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 1'' *''Dark Vador 17: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 2'' *''Dark Vador 18: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 3'' *''Dark Vador 19: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 4'' *''Dark Vador 20: En Bout de Course 1'' *''Dark Vador 21: En Bout de Course 2'' *''Dark Vador 22: En Bout de Course 3'' *''Dark Vador 23: En Bout de Course 4'' *''Dark Vador 24: En Bout de Course 5'' *''Dark Vador 25: En Bout de Course 6'' *''Star Wars 22: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 2'' *Star Wars: Commander *''Battlefront : Twilight Company'' *''Lando 5'' *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''Cible mouvante'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi * *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 1'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 3'' *''Riposte'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *''Liens du Sang'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman) *''Le Réveil de la Force 3'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 4'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 5'' *Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi *''Les Derniers Jedi 1'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 3'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 4'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 5'' Apparition non canonique *''Star Wars : Les Héros de la Galaxie'' }} Sources *''Ultimate Star Warsthumb|right|250px|Casque de podracing d'Anakin Skywalker *Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Collection de Cartes'' *''Star Wars : Pour les Novices'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Star Wars : Geektionnaire : La galaxie de A à Z'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références }} Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Esclaves Catégorie:Mécaniciens Catégorie:Pilotes Catégorie:Pilotes de modules Catégorie:Chevaliers Jedi Catégorie:Membres du Conseil Jedi Catégorie:Jedi repentis Catégorie:Seigneurs Sith Catégorie:Cyborg Catégorie:Membres de l'Empire Galactique Catégorie:Famille Skywalker Catégorie:Spectres de Force